Moments that Matter
by Khaaaat
Summary: A series of Bamon-OneShots. It has humor, romance, hurt, comfort, action - you name it. I will stop writing the second I think it's enough, that's why some OneShots/drabbles will be longer than others. HOPE YOU LIKE IT! R
1. Curtain Rods

"Are you just going to sit there, or has it accured to you that I actually need some help over her?" Bonnie struggled under the weight of the heavy curtain rod Damon so specifically had chosen.

It is made of dark, expensive, brown wooden, and was way too much for Bonnie's liking, but Damon had insisted on this one because it fitted the "Salvatore" name. What so ever that was supposed to mean. Besides, since _she _was moving in with _him_, it was only fair that he got to choose some of decoration.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Damon was standing in the hallway of the boarding house, looking in the mirror while fidgeting with his hair. He liked what he saw.

"_Excuse me?_" Bonnie glanced over at Damon, and within seconds he was by her side.

"Come on, you know that I was just joking around, babe!" Damon said from behind Bonnie, stroking her sides.

"Oh, really? 'Cause it would be SO uncharacteristic if you though looking at yourself in the mirror would be more important than helping me getting _our _house done." Bonnie chimed with a sarcastic voice while she looked down from the chair she was standing on, and into Damon's blue orbs.

"I feel offended Mrs. Damon Salvatore! On the other hand, can you really blame me? I'm bringing eye candy to the next level, for sure."

"First of all, I'm soon to be Mrs. Bonnie Bennett-Salvatore. – Don't you forget about that, Mr! And second; could you be fuller of self love?"

"Yeah, let's call you _Bennett-Salvatore_, because that would _so not _attract the attention of the whole fucking supernatural world. A witch from the strongest witch-line ever and a smoking hot, bad-ass vampire. Good job, Bon. " Damon rolled his eyes at how Bonnie's stupidity.

"So you really think that the name _Salvatore _would not ring a bell in the supernatural world? You _do _remember that in the one hundred and forty-five years you were searching for Katherine, you didn't let anything stop you? I bet you have all the supernatural beings after you, such as vampires, werewolves, warlocks, witches… probably fairies too." Bonnie stated matter of factly.

"I do not have fairies after me…" Was the only respond she got back from Damon as he made his way to the bourbon.

_Maybe me changing my name to Salvatore really means a lot to him…_

Bonnie made her way down from the chair to Damon, snuggled up against him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She was now standing with her chest to Damon's back.

"Hey, you… Come here." Bonnie said to Damon in a low voice as she held him tighter to her, her nose nuzzling Damon's slender back.

"No, it's okay. You were right…as you always are, you stubborn kid." Damon joked. "I understand if you don't want to change your name. You know I can be a little old fashioned at times." Damon still had his back to her, but Bonnie didn't need to see his face to know that he was smiling when he said the last part… A smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Bonnie was startled by his thoughts. It wasn't that she didn't _want _to have the name Salvatore, she just wanted to _keep _the Bennett name. But more than anything in the world, she wanted to stay with Damon. And if that meant changing her name to Salvatore, and Salvatore only, then so it'll be.

Bonnie raised her hands on either side of Damon's face, making him look at her.

"I know who I am now. I know what I want; I want to be your wife, forever and for always. I am yours now, and so the Salvatore name I shall carry." Bonnie smiled while she looked deeply in those piercing blue eyes of her future husband.

"Bonnie, I love you, something you've probably noticed already." Damon cracked a smile. "I will never let anyone else have you – you're mine, as you already have stated, but sometimes you're sacrificing too much. I will forever keep my name, Damon Salvatore, it's who I am and who I always will be. You are Bonnie Bennett, it's who you are, but in only a few weeks, you will get a hint of the Salvatore spice, and then you're Bonnie Bennett-Salvatore, and hopefully that's who you'll be for the rest of forever." Damon finished the speech with a chaste kiss on Bonnie's lips.

Bonnie didn't let go of Damon's face as she deepened the kiss.

"Bonnie Bennett-Salvatore sounds actually quite stupid. Let's go for Bonnie _Salvatore_. – I like it." Second time Bonnie said the Salvatore name, she drew it out, making it sound like a freaking Russian porn title. It _SO _turned Damon on.

"I know it kind of has this bad-ass attitude, that's why I like it. But let's concentrate on something way more important. "Damon said in a muffled voice as he made his way with his mouth from Bonnie's ear to her collarbone.


	2. Pugs

**I want to thank Lula6791, jimi18, SmilesX10 and Hellz-on-Earth for the support. I really needed those four reviews :-)**

* * *

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Never."

"Please?"

"Bonnie…" Damon shot her a not so pleased look, as to warn her. His patience was running out with the little, stubborn witch.

"Please, Damon! I've wished for this for _so _long."

"But why now, why absolutely now?" Damon didn't want to give in, but Bonnie's pleasing eyes made it hard to resist.

"Because I've always heard that I'm too young for it, and now that I'm almost 19 and with _you_, it's finally time. I'm ready."

"Bonnie, be reasonable! I've never _ever _done something like that. I don't know how to take care of that... thing."

"That _thing _will be one of the cutest things you've ever seen. You're gonna fall the moment you see those beautiful, brown eyes."

"First: I don't fall, second: Why can't it have blue eyes?"

"First: Well, you sure fell for me, second: There's always a bigger chance that the babies have brown eyes. The brown is dominant."

"Well, what can I say? You've really grown on me, witch..." Damon strolled over to her and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I'm sure you're just saying that because you want it to have brown eyes just like you."

Bonnie grimaced. "Damon, my eyes are green."

"Most of the time. They have this mossy green colour, and when you concentrate hard on something, or are mad, they get this brownish colour. Very attractive, if you ask me."

"Grandpa supposedly had brown eyes."

"Figures."

"So why can't we have one? We will care for it as a super mommy&daddy – couple. It's would be awesome!"

"As tempting as it may sound, I would have to say no. I like the whole super mommy&daddy – concept, and I'm positive that you'll _show_ me later on, more _specifically,_ when we're in the bedroom..." Damon wiggled his eyebrows at her. "And I don't like to share you with anyone. Not even a tiny thing like that... and they smell awful by the way."

"You sick perv, believe me when I say; there won't be any super what-so-ever between us two tonight, the way you behave! Of course it doesn't smell flowers, you fool. It's a pug, for Christ sake!"

"There will be, even if you want it or not, _honey_. Exactly: It's a _dog, _a freaking little dog that isn't bigger than a 2 month old baby!"

"FINE! If you don't like cute, little dogs, I'll go find a _bigger _one. Would that make you happy?"

Bonnie had this brilliant idea. Soon Damon would regret not wanting pug and going about it's size.

"It would still be a no, but if you got a pit-bull or something like that, I might think about it and then say no."

"Jerk. I'm out of here."

"It's almost dark outside, I don't want you to go out now. Where are you heading anyway?"

"I can take care of myself, and even if I couldn't, Tyler would be there to save me."

"You're going over to that _dog_? The hell you are!" And then the wheels started spinning and turning in Damon's head.

"Oh no, _cutie pie_. I know what you're pulling. – Not gonna happen." Damon said through gritted teeth.

"What?" Bonnie gave him her most innocent face.

"You wanted a bigger dog, and Tyler who is _huge _and fully capable to protect me, is exactly that."

"He's a werewolf, stupid."

"Indeed he is. But you just called him a dog a few seconds ago, remember, _Dory_?"

"Whatever! But you can't go to him. I won't let you, you're mine." Damon smirked as he remembered that he could easily stop her from going to that, exactly, _dog's_, house.

"Fine."

"Pardon me?" He was glad that she had given in, but surprised that it happened so fast.

"You heard me. I will not go there tonight, but I will go tomorrow and if you won't let me then, then I'll go the day after tomorrow, and even the third day after tomorrow if you again won't let me. Or I'll just wait for you to have a hangover, which btw is quite often, and then head over. Either way, I'm pretty sure Tyler wouldn't mind if I came over at anytime." Bonnie gave him a smirk of her own.

Damon was seething. The veins under his eyes appeared and his fangs came out. Before Bonnie could blink, he had her pinned up against the wall of the dining room.

"You know I would kill him if he tried anything, right?

"No, you won't. I meant what I said a few months ago."

"_If you so much as spill another drop of innocent blood, I will take you down."_

Damon snarled in response. Aggravated that it was still like that between the two of them.

"Fine."

"Fine what?" Bonnie knew that she was pushing him.

"FINE as in 'go get the little pug and stay the hell away from Taylor'."

"Oh my gosh, I LOVE YOU! THANKS!" Bonnie shrieked as she kissed Damon all over his face but didn't get a response back.

Bonnie leaned closer to Damon so that her lips were brushing his earlobe.

"He's name is Tyler, baby, and I would never _ever _choose him before you. And if someone as much as tries to touch a hair on your head, _I _will finish them off. You are the air I breathe, the only one I need to be happy. I just want a little puppy, I didn't think you were that much against it...sorry."

At her words he couldn't do anything else than lock his lips with her's.

"Fuck, I love you, my little witch." He whispered against her lips as they finally parted, panting.

"And maybe a little puppy isn't really that bad. We could look at it as practise before we get our own vampire-witch-baby. I'm sure you could do a little mojo-jojo to fix that." Damon kissed her again, more softly this time.

"Really?" Bonnie smiled against his lips.

"Really." Now Damon also smiled, and it was utterly hard to continue the kiss as both of them were grinning like idiots.

"Then maybe we should practise a little for the 'getting-kids-mission', don't you think?"

"Oh, superdaddy is _more _than ready if supermommy is!"

Bonnie yelped when Damon picked her up bridal-style and with vampire speed sped up to their bedroom.

* * *

Sooooo good or bad?

I was hoping that you guys would think they were talking about a baby first and then get "disappointed" that they were actually talking about a pug. lol. And THEN get all happy because they actually wanted to have kids after all. WEEE, mission accomplished or not?


	3. 9 Crimes

**My first song fic, guuuuyys!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

_Leave me out with the waste, this is not what I do._  
_It's the wrong kind of place to be thinking of you._  
_It's the wrong time for somebody new._  
_It's a small crime and I got no excuse._  
_And is that all right, yeah?_

They were hopelessly devoted in love. They would have died for each other, only to make sure that the other one was okay. They had been through _so_ _much_, it couldn't end like that.

_I give my gun away when it's loaded_  
_Is that all right, yeah?_  
_If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it?_  
_Is that all right, yeah?_  
_I give my gun away when it's loaded_  
_Is that all right, yeah, with you?_

He used to think of Bonnie as something special. Her blood, her scent, her smile. Everything about her was indeed special, and it's exactly why he felt bad doing what he does. Everything about Bonnie had been appealing to him. He wanted to ravish her, devour every single drop that entered his mouth when he was alone with her. But it just wasn't like that anymore... _she _wasn't like that anymore.

_Leave me out with the waste, this is not what I do_  
_It's the wrong kind of place to be cheating on you_  
_It's the wrong time she's pulling me through_  
_It's a small crime and I got no excuse_  
_And is that all right, yeah?_

He didn't understand why he was hovering above some blonde chick with baby blue eyes. He knew this was wrong. They had promised each other forever. They were supposed to be together _forever_!

Damon chuckled darkly at how naive they both were. He: a dark vampire who wanted to settle down after a killing spree which lasted for a century and a half, she; a young witch who wanted to settle down with her natural enemy rather than explore her new abilities.

Oh, how naïve they were.

_Nothing is forever._

* * *

Two updates in two days? **Give me some love, guys!**


	4. The Sacrifice

"You're doing it wrong."

After Grams' death, Bonnie had been sure that she would never play again, _ever_. The Piano was something she shared especially with Grams, something no one could take from them. That was of course before Grams' death.

Months passed, and slowly the memories with Grams started to fade. How could she forget about the one person who always supported her and was there for her? No, she couldn't, she had to hold on to the beautiful memories.

As time passed, she also grew closer to a certain vampire.

Damon Salvatore had been crushed after Katherine came to Mystic Falls again. Her intentions were all different from what he thought, _hoped_, and when Katherine threatened to kill the whole town along with the _Scooby Doo-gang_, he made up a plan to finally take her out. It had craved a lot of planning. Stefan and Damon were supposed to seduce her, while Bonnie would make a spell that would immobilize her. Damon had taken a stake out of his black leatherjacket, and with a last push, staked her through the heart.

As happy as Bonnie was over Katherine's _death _death, she couldn't help but wonder; how could anyone kill someone they have loved in more than a century and a half… it didn't make sense.

After Katherine's death, some parts of the old Damon came up to the surface. Bonnie had problems to adjust to this new side of him, but Stefan was overjoyed. He had finally his big brother back, and more he couldn't have asked for.

Their first encounter was at the Grill. He sat there drinking he's special glass of bourbon, when she casually strolled in and sat next to him.

"And to what do I owe this, pleasure, Little Witch?" Damon moved so his stool faced her, and smirked.

"Shut up, Salvatore, and let me finish before you irritate me to no end and you'll end up like Kentucky Fried Chicken."

"Ha ha ha. Funny. Not." And then Damon faced away from here again, trying to enjoy his drink.

"I…I wanted to thank you. I know it wasn't easy to kill Katherine, but you did, and for that I will be forever grateful."

And from there on, their friendship developed. Maybe it was more than friendship, who knows…

He was now hovering above her as she played it wrong on the Piano.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you're only supposed to use your index finger and your pinky while playing this part?"

"It's hard, okay? You recently showed me this piece…"

"Make some space." Damon told her as he scooted her over so that he could sit beside her on the little piano stool."

Bonnie closed her eyes as Damon's fingers danced across the piano keys, and before she knew it, she was drifting off into a deep slumber, her head resting on his shoulder as she did so.

Damon didn't stop playing until he was finished with the whole piece. He was careful not to wake Bonnie as he picked her up and laid her down on her bed.  
He kissed her softly on the forehead before he went to sit by the old armchair in the corner and watch her sleep.

* * *

If you want to listen to the piece, which I reccomend you strongly to, visit a blog I made yesterday because I was so freakin' sick of FanFiction. net bailing on me... LOL. No, really. I hope you're gonna take a look in there. I will from now on publish the chapters there too, among pictures and music to the stories. I actually have a drawing of Damon I would like you guys to take a look on. - It was never meant to be him, I was just bored ;-P

**http:/(.com/)**


	5. Unfaithful

****

"Rose, a 500-year-old vampire, will come to Mystic Falls as a potential love interest for Damon."

Seriously? I MEAN SERIOUSLY? So after thousands of people have been cheering for Bamon, being anxious to know more about the relationship between the two of them, maybe a little love-triangle between Damon, Bonnie and Tyler, they do _this _to us? Fucking traitors, all of them :-(

* * *

**Two hearts that once were sealed**

**Now facing each their way**

**What caused this, now I ask?**

**A twinge in the heart was pierced**

**As he found out**

**How could she?**

**Faltering to the ground**

**She gripped his jacket**

**Deny she would not**

**Not now, nor ever**

**"I forgive you", escapes her lips**

**Like a cold breeze on a sunny day**

**Piercing blue eyes meet hazel brown**

**Before her lids close**

**And she surrenders to the darkness  
**

* * *

So it's up to you guys this time! Which pairing do you think fits best to this one?  
My friend and I have this poem-war going on just for fun, and this is one of those I wrote. I know, _so _not me.

**I wanna know what you think about the new character, Rose! **If you think this is not the right place to discuss it, visit my blog: khat-littleredridinghood (you can find it on my profile) and we'll chat there! :)


	6. Taking Chances

**Oh my, I can't believe I'm doing this. I know it's not that good, just something I wrote while I was at school and social science became boring. Stay cool, fuck school. Okay, this was just a joke, please don't take it seriously? In order to succeed in life, most of us actually have to go to school. So I'm basically trying to tell you guys to be smart and make your priorities. Life is so much more than gaming, working out and partying. That's what I've been doing at least; concentrating on school. Hah, lord. Let's just get to the chappie...

* * *

**

"You know, if you only talked to someone, this might be easier." Bonnie stood at Damon's bedroom door, not quite entering.

"Hell no. This is not happening." Damon turned away from Bonnie again and faced the wall.

Bonnie chuckled. "Believe it or not. I don't like it either."

"Seriously, what are you doing here? Tag along, little witch, and leave me alone in all my glorious misery."

Bonnie didn't know if she was stupid or just crazy. Why the heck did she even try to help Damon "Asshole" Salvatore?  
She sat down on the floor with him and leaned her back to the bed, just like he was doing.

"Listen to me now. I neither know, nor care how _you_ are dealing with all this...mess, but I know you enough to be able to say: When Damon Salvatore feels shitty, he'll make the whole world feel like shit. I know Rose was your friend, and maybe even more. You shouldn't be alone right now."

"Well, if it isn't little Miss Judgy! First, you don't know a heck about me, so why don't you just leave? Second, what was between me and Rose was just a little thing to escape the everyday."

"Oh, so it didn't break your heart when you had to pierce that stake through her heart?"

"Get lost."

"You wouldn't to do anything to help here?"

"Don't push it, Bennett!"

"Why? I know you ca-" Bonnie didn't get to finish that sentence, as Damon pinned her against the bedroom floor.

"You don't know a fucking shit, get that in your stubborn, stubborn head!" Damon's slender fingers were circled around Bonnie's delicate neck.

Damon wasn't expecting her to just let him do that to her. He was expecting a little more... comeback? No, Bonnie Bennett just lay there, looking into his piercing blue eyes, as if she could see right through his soul.

"Don't you know it's rude to stare like that, hm?" Damon whispered as he now was hovering above her and leaned closer, though not quite touching. He released his firm grip around her neck, but didn't let go.

Bonnie knew how it was to lose someone you held dear. Rose was maybe not Damon's answer to Grams, but you'd be a fool if you didn't see that he cared deeply for her.

"L-Let me be there for you, Damon."

Damon just looked at her in awe. When he first met her, he almost tore her throat out. After that, he in a roundabout way, and there shall be no denial about that, killed her grandmother, the one true family member she had left. Why would she want to _be there_ for him?

"Don't do this. You don't know what you're getting yourself into." Damon answered at last.

"Let me be the elector of that, now, okay?"

They just looked at each other. Neither of them understanding the bonding that was slowly stirring between the two of them.

"...Thank you..." Damon answered after a while, and after that the room was overwhelmed by a peaceful silence.

* * *

**So what do you think about it? It might not be worth the wait, but I'm getting to it :-)  
Anyone listened to Greg Laswell - Comes and Goes? I can't get enough of that song!**

**Btw I've updated my profile, check it out!**


	7. Brothers Under The Sun

Hi! I finally took some time to write this. I know it's short, but I'd rather take one tiny step at a time. The first line is inspired from a comment on a song I found.

Do you know where Damon's first line is from? Guess Guess Guess!

* * *

_Regardless of distance, regardless of any barriers, you and I will always be brothers. We will stay connected through the earth and through our memories._

"Katherine is dead, Stefan is gone, and we've all changed". Damon mused, looking up from his glass of bourbon.

_Well, this could become awkward._ Bonnie didn't know how she ended up with Damon, _only_ the two of them alone at the Grill.

At first they were surrounded by the whole gang. Elena had been so down lately, or more like in the past month because of Stefan's disappearance, so Bonnie thought she'd take a break and go out. Pretend they were like normal teenagers for once. Tyler was gone too, so Caroline was not the bubbly blonde they all were used to.

Where was Tyler anyway? Bonnie knew that things hadn't gone so smoothly between them the last few weeks. Tyler bit Caroline. Not on purpose, but he still did. Apparently Klaus helped her heal again. The thought makes me literally sick. Klaus: The reason of all our misery. It's funny how we all let him take the most important things in our life just because he could. Damon is right, we've all changed.

"I don't really care about Katherine. That bitch can go to hell for all I care. How could Stefan leave Elena though?" Now Damon had turned his stool towards Bonnie, so that he was facing her.

"Cut the crap. Everyone thinks it's sad that Stefan left, but don't you use him as an excuse to mope over Elena. I don't know about the others, but I see right through you."

Bonnie was pretty fed up with Damon's pining over Elena. What happened to the "bros before hoes", _literally_. Love has no boundaries, but for fucks sake, someone beat some sense into him!

"We're a tad judgemental again today, aren't we? How come I'm not surprised?" Damon smirked. Now all his attention was devoted to Bonnie.

"_WOW_. If I knew that by uttering Elena's name I'd get your attention, I would've tried it long ago."

"Funny, very… really." Damon rolled his blue orbs.

"You know, Bonnie… There are two in this shit, but I'm sure you don't know that. It's not like I'm expecting you to."

"You kissed her, if I remember correctly?" _But she kissed him back_.

"Yes, that's right. Did she also tell you that she kissed me _back_?"

Bonnie just sat there for a moment. This was not her place to neither speak nor judge. Elena had told her about the kiss, but not that she kissed him back. Well not directly, but you would have to be a retard to not notice the thing that was going on between these two. Bonnie figured out all by herself that Elena gladly kissed him back.

"I love Elena, Bonnie. She may not love me back this very moment, but one day she will. But if leaving her meant getting my little brother back, I would do it in a heartbeat. This was never meant to happen. I wasn't supposed to fall in love with my brother's girlfriend. The same brother who saved my ass over and over again. So no, Bonnie, I am not surprised that you're judging me. I would too."

With that, he paid for his drinks and surprisingly enough Bonnie's too, and headed for the door.

_Yeah, definitely awkward._

* * *

__Message me if you know where Damon's line is from! I really liked writing this. I could imagine getting "back on track" again... I spend most of my time on Tumblr ( a-nova-vida dot tumblr dot com), which I'm absolutely addicted to. Lately I've also been on Twitter. I believe I the links are on my profile.

Gaah, I want to update "What happens in Cherry Hill, stays in Cherry Hill", but I really have no idea how to start.


End file.
